Supernatural Fluids
The power to have bodily fluids with supernatural properties. Sub-power of Supernatural Cells. Variation of Bodily Fluid Manipulation. Also Called *Metaphysical/Mystical/Supernatural Bodily Fluids Capabilities The users bodily fluids have supernatural properties, increasing their physiology beyond the regular norm. User can share their bodily fluids with others, serving to vitalize, augment and influence a target's biophysical structure on a cellular and/or genetic level, possibly causing mutations and other effects that may be advantageous or disadvantageous. Ex: users with a specific supernatural fluid, like blood, that bestows increased physical capabilities can share this power via a blood transfusion with others. As bodies have different fluids (blood, sweat, tears, spinal fluid, etc.) each may have a different effect, granting different supernatural powers, etc. Applications * Augmentation * Consumption Healing * Enhancing Mutation * Enhanced Properties * Infectious Energy Manipulation * Power Bestowal * Supernatural Blood Variations * Acidic Bodily Fluids ** Acidic Blood ** Acidic Saliva ** Acidic Sweat * Adhesive Bodily Fluids ** Adhesive Saliva * Aphrodisiac Bodily Fluids * Cryogenic Bodily Fluids ** Cryogenic Blood * Explosive Bodily Fluids ** Explosive Blood ** Explosive Mucus ** Explosive Saliva ** Nitroglycerin Secretion * Flammable Bodily Fluids ** Flammable Blood * Micromechanical Bodily Fluids ** Nano-Active Blood ** Nano-Active Saliva * Mutagenic Bodily Fluids ** Mutagenic Blood * Poisonous Bodily Fluids ** Poisonous Blood ** Poisonous Saliva ** Poisonous Tears * Radioactive Bodily Fluids ** Radioactive Blood * Regenerative Bodily Fluids ** Healing Blood ** Healing Saliva ** Healing Tears Associations * Blood Manipulation * Bodily Fluid Manipulation * Drug Usage * Health Manipulation * High Empowerment * Mutation Inducement * Supernatural Bodily Aspects * Supernatural Cells * Symbiotic Costume Limitations * Bodily fluids may be deadly, cause damage to others and their surroundings, etc. * If users drained of essential fluids they could die of blood loss or Dehydration. * Users with Bodily Fluid Consumption may only empower them. * Transfusion effects are temporary. * Transfusion mutations/effects may be harmful/disadvantageous. * Transfusion may be addictive. Known Users * Cletus Kasady (Marvel Comics); via the Carnage symbiote in his blood * Toxzon (Max Steel) * Katsuki Bakugo (My Hero Academia) * Mitsuki Bakugo (My Hero Academia) * Masoru Bakugo (My Hero Academia) * Dadan Tadan (My Hero Academia) * Sakra (Nectar of Dharani) * Maria (The Qwaser of Stigmata) * Mammon (Seven Mortal Sins) * Faudo (Zatch Bell!) Gallery ShinjunoNectar-Volume3-1.jpg|Sakra's (Nectar of Dharani) “nectar” provided directly from her mammaries of her race contains divine and mystical properties that can grant incredible strength, but at a price of turning them into a raged driven berserk. The_Qwaser_of_Stigmata.jpg|Maria (The Qwaser of Stigmata) are the alter-ego combat partner of a Qwaser whose primary function is to provide soma a mystical substance found in their breastmilk, that empowers all Qwaser to manipulate any of the periodic elements. Ultimate_Comics_Wolverine_Vol_1_1_Textless_Axel_Torvenius_Variant.jpg|Both Wolverine's (Marvel Comics) of the Ultimate universe possess unique biophysical properties to their blood/fluids used for the creation and empowerment of the mutant species. Mammon (Seven Mortal Sins).JPG|Mammon (Seven Mortal Sins) breastmilk has hypnotic and illusionary properties. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Power Sources Category:Rare power